Voting Advantage
The Voting Advantage (also known as the Extra Vote or the Vote Blocker) was a twist introduced in Survivor: The Amazon. It allows the holder to have an extra vote, block a player's vote or both at Tribal Council. Overview Voting advantages used in Survivor can come in several forms. As an extra vote, the holder is able to vote twice or vote twice only if they block another player's vote. As a vote blocker, a castaway plays this advantage against another but no extra vote is played. In their appearances, the extra vote is similar to a regular vote at Tribal Council. However, the appearance of the extra vote is distinct, with a golden trim around the box. This vote can be played until there are only five players left. The holder may vote another player twice or vote two separate people. It will be counted as a separate vote from their original one. This could potentially mean it can be nullified by a Hidden Immunity Idol. To use the vote, the player must state they will use it and will vote again before the votes are tallied. History Survivor: The Amazon Form: Extra Vote and Blocker The Extra Vote first appeared in Survivor: The Amazon as a prize for the winner of the reward challenge on Day 25. The advantage was won by Mike, with the power being the ability to vote twice but remove the vote of another. On Day 30, Mike chose to play the advantage. He stole Carly's vote, meaning she was unable to vote. Mike, with his advantage voted twice for Stephanie. This extra vote later was the detriment for Stephanie, as she was voted out in a 5-4 vote. Survivor: Thailand II Form: Extra Vote A variation of the Voting Advantage was used in Survivor: Thailand II. The basic rules still applied as the advantage was only eligible until the Final Five and it gave the holder to vote twice. However, the winner could only vote twice and did not have the right to remove a castaways vote. The vote could only be used at the Tribal Council they won it at. On Day 28, Kay J won the immunity challenge and the voting advantage. She later that night voted for Dusk twice at Tribal Council, however, it did not affect the end result. Survivor: New Zealand Form: Extra Vote and Blocker The Voting Advantage made its third appearance during Survivor: New Zealand. The rules of the extra vote were the same from The Amazon, were the winner voted twice and they removed another castaways right to vote. On Day 19, the voting advantage was hidden in the immunity challenge. The castaway that found it would have to step out of the challenge to take ownership of the advantage. Hughie found and won the advantage during the challenge. He later used it on Day 29. He removed Alex's right to vote and instead voted for Ryan with both of the votes. This ended in a close vote, but did not change the end result as Natalie was still voted out. Survivor: Argentina Form: Extra Vote and Blocker The voting advantage was in play during Survivor: Argentina. On Day 29, the remaining castaways competed for an advantage in the game. The last person standing won an extra vote. Godfrey won the challenge, but was voted out before he could use it. This was a first in the history that the advantage was in play. It was decided that Godfrey would have to give the extra vote to another castaway. He gave his advantage to Destiny, who used it on Day 31. She removed Cara's right to vote and gave herself the right to vote twice. Survivor: Mamanuca Islands Form: Vote Blocker Unlike its previous iterations, the vote blocker was found during Survivor: Mamanuca Islands by Isabelle following Levu's Day 9 reward challenge win. The rules of this advantage however was that the vote blocker had to be played at the following tribal council. When Levu won immunity, Isabelle had to pass this vote blocker to the losing Soko tribe. She decided to block Elena's vote to give her original tribe members power. Trivia *This twist has been used every post-Survivor: India season until Argentina. *Godfrey is the first castaway to own the advantage and give it to another castaway because they were voted out. **Destiny is the first person to use the advantage without earning it. *Isabelle is the first winner to be in possession of a voting advantage, the first player to use the advantage pre-merge, and the first person to play the advantage at a tribal council they did not attend. Category:Gameplay